ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS3E7 Monster Weather
Plot The Tennysons are at a music festival, Rockin' Chicago. Ben sees a weatherman, Vance Vetteroy, and his weather robot, SAM, reporting nearby. Ben and Gwen run over to look at SAM, and they are impressed. Vetteroy reprograms SAM to be able to control the weather, and launches him into the sky. Clouds gather and it starts to rain. Lightning hits SAM and he malfunctions. It rains harder and water gathers around SAM. A water monster arrives at the concert. Ben's Sumo Slammer Digi Downloader is destroyed, angering him. Vetteroy reports on the monster. Ben tries to go Ripjaws, but gets Heatblast. Heatblast flies at the monster and attacks it, but it sends him crashing to the ground. Gwen tells Ben to evaporate the monster. Heatblast creates a fire tornado, evaporates the monster, and turns into Ben. Max suspects that aliens are behind the attack. Ben asks Max to take him to a Sumo Slammer Convention, but he says no. Max and Ben fight and they storm away. In a news van, Vetteroy tries to deactivate SAM but SAM convinces him not to. At the festival, Gwen is impressed but Ben is bitter. Max goes to the autograph booth for his favorite band, Shag Carpeting, and Ben and Gwen do other things. Vetteroy programs SAM and sends him into the sky. Gwen sees him blast off. Ben goes XLR8 to try and go to the Sumo Slammer Convention, but he is stopped by a band that thinks that he's a member. He is brought onstage to be their drummer. A cloud monster attacks the festival and shoots purple lightning. XLR8 saves Gwen from the lightning. Vetteroy tries to control the monster, which is SAM, but fails. XLR8 moves him out of the way and saves other festivalgoers. XLR8 chases the cloud monster, which heads into the city. Max calls the Rustbucket and chases the monster. XLR8 attacks SAM, but is hit with lightning and falls onto the Rustbucket. He runs inside. Gwen says that they need to sort it out. Max suggests that they use salt from nearby salt trucks. Vetteroy follows the monster as well. XLR8 leaps inside the cloud monster and spins, turning it into a tornado and shooting SAM directly into the salt trucks. XLR8 falls into a lake and turns back into Ben. Ben asks Max to take him the the Sumo Convention, but Max says no and questions why Ben was XLR8 in the first place. Max hears a radio announcement that the Shag Carpeting concert is still on and drives back to the festival. Vetteroy tries to destroy SAM, but SAM attacks him. At the festival, the Tennysons are at the Shag Carpeting concert. It starts to rain and a tornado touches down. Water blasts capture festivalgoers and trap them in a giant monster made of water, controlled by SAM. It blows the Tennysons away and attacks them. Ben turns into Four Arms. Four Arms attacks the monster, but it is unharmed. Gwen realizes that the monster is SAM, and Max says that it can be destroyed with a sound on the opposite end of the spectrum from the sound SAM has been using to control the weather. Gwen and Max toss Four Arms guitars, with the amplifier pre-programmed to use the correct frequency. Four Arms leaps inside and swims to SAM. He plays his guitars but turns back into Ben. SAM knocks Ben off, but Ben swings back on and shorts SAM out. Later, Ben actually enjoys the Shag Carpeting concert. Characters Characters *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Vance Vetteroy *Gwen Tennyson *Band Members Villains *SAM Aliens *Heatblast *XLR8 *Four Arms Trivia * It is episode 36 or season 3 episode 10 on CN airing order. It is also the official order for the series. The table above shows the original order of episodes that should be aired, but this episode was delayed (still the said order mentioned in this sentence is the chronological order). Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season 3 Episodes